Howling Pains III: Body Swapped
This is the third main entry in the "Howling Pains" Series. Like before, this is a collab between RockytheEco-pup and Chaseisonthecase. 'Previous Story: 'Howling Pains: The AI 'Next Story: 'Howling Pains III: The Spell 'Related Story: 'Vamp Pains 'Series List: 'Howling Pains (series) Summary When Rocky gets hurt, Chase gives him his crystal after learning of it's healing properties. One he is healed, it breaks while the pups are playing. Chase gives half of it to Rocky to symbolize their friendship. That night, with both pups wearing the crystal, they somehow swap bodies. Will they be able to switch back or will Rocky be Chase forever? Characters * Wolf Chase * Rocky * Ryder * Marshall * Zuma * Skye * Rubble * Ellie, the super-computer Story Chapter One: The missing crystal A month after Ellie almost took over Adventure Bay, the pups were out playing at the pup-park. Wolf chase: Tag rocky! Rocky: I'm going to get you Marshall! (chases Marshall) Marshall: haha you'll n... (trips over chase) whoooaaa! Marshall and Chase tumble into a tree. Rocky walks over and tags Marshall. Rocky: You're it Marshall! (Runs away) Wolf chase: ouch! Marshall. ..... be careful Marshall: Sorry! Ellie: Percentage of times Marshall has tripped: 85% wolf chase: So true Ellie (talking to her from his collar) where is my crystal? Rocky: I don't know. Wolf chase: Help me find it! Rocky: I can't find it! wolf chase: we need to we just have to Rocky: Can't see it! Did you leave it at home? Wolf chase: no i had it before Marshall tripped on me Rocky: I'll check over there! (Points to where Marshall tripped) wolf chase: Ok careful (Still searching) Rocky looks around not noticing where he's walking, gets his foot stuck in the hole that tripped Marshall and falls forward breaking his paw. Rocky: OUCH!!!!!!! (He screams) wolf chase: Rocky!? Rocky: (holds his paw whimpering) wolf chase: lets get Marshall to do an x-ray Rocky: (whimpering) wolf chase: Marshall!! Marshall: Yeah? wolf chase:do an x-ray screening on Rocky quick! Marshall: Okay! Ruff X-Ray screen! (The screen comes out and he scans Rocky's paw) hmm, it's broken! Better go to the hospital to make sure it doesn't get worse! wolf chase: let's go take him Marshall Marshall: I'll get my truck! Wolf chase: Ok hurry Marshall: Aroooo! (runs off to get his truck) wolf chase: Hang in there rocky Rocky: It hurts! wolf chase: Just don't move! Rocky: I'll try! wolf chase: Ok Marshall arrives with his paramedic truck. He places Rocky on his stretcher and places him into the truck. Marshall: Want a ride Chase? Wolf chase: yes (climbs in) Marshall closes the doors, hops in the front and zooms off to the hospital. Rocky: (whimpers) wolf chase: Don't worry rocky i'm here Rocky: It hurts! Why am I always hurting myself? wolf chase: Maybe because you want to? Rocky: Haha very funny! It's almost like my life is a story and someone keeps making me get hurt! Wolf chase: My life is worse rocky Rocky: How? wolf chase: You will never understand me rocky Rocky: Why not? We are buds! wolf chase: even if i told you, you wound't see it in my own eyes and are we there yet? for an ambulance it is a bit slow Marshall: You have any idea how far away this place is? You've only been in the truck for five minutes! wolf chase: Ok! At the hospital: wolf chase: will he be ok doc? Doctor:He broke one bone badly, there were also two other broke ones that aren't as bad. He will need to stay here until the major break heals enough for him to go home. wolf chase: how long will that be? Doctor: possibly a week or so... wolf chase: oh.... (he eats a carrot he grabbed from the cafeteria) Rocky: Why me? wolf chase: at least it isn't worse Rocky Rocky: Yeah, I could be wet! wolf chase: really ? that's the worse thing? Rocky:Yeah.....I can't stand water!!! wolf chase: i need to find my crystal rocky if something happens to it...... Rocky: I'm hurt and all you're worried about is that crystal? I thought you cared about me! wolf chase: (sarcastic) if i didn't i would of just eaten you after you take a bath Rocky: very funny! (Sarcastic) The doctors place Rocky into a bed in his hospital room. wolf chase: i'll check on you in an hour if i cant find my crystal Rocky: Fine...(rolls over and falls asleep) he soon returns to where he lost his crystal wolf chase: where could it be?! Zuma: Hey dude! I heard about Wocky! How is he? wolf chase: well he is ok Zuma: That's good! He hurts himself a lot lately. wolf chase: I noticed have you seen my crystal? color blue was on my neck? Zuma: Sorry dude! I was playing with Rubble and Skye. We didn't notice anything. wolf chase: (sighs) (notices someone) who is there? Wolf: Miss me? wolf chase: Oh hi Wolf: Looking for this? (Holds up the crystal) wolf chase: yes! thank you Wolf: How did you lose this? wolf chase: lets say a friend tripped on me Wolf: Why did you stop looking? wolf chase: my other friend got hurt helping me he broke his paw Wolf: That's too bad. Good thing you have your crystal again! wolf chase: good thing as in it back to me? Wolf: No, good as is you can help your friend. wolf chase: how by being by his side? Wolf: (facepaws) No! By healing him! wolf chase: How? Wolf: That crystal has healing properties that can heal an injury sustained by whoever wears it. Wolf chase: oh no wonder i healed quickly than before Wolf: yeah! From the sound of your friend's injury. This still might take a week to fully work. Wolf chase: Ok thanks (takes his crystal and runs to the hospital) Chapter Two: The Healing Rocky: (still asleep when Chase arrives) Wolf chase: oh good (he then places his crystal to rocky's neck) hope this works Rocky: (feels Chase placing the crystal on his neck) Oh......hi Chase! Find your crystal? Wolf chase:Yes Rocky: Great! Where was it? wolf chase: The wolf found it Rocky: That was nice of him! wolf chase: Yea how are you feeling? Rocky: I feel a little bit better. Still in a lot of pain! wolf chase: Oh Rocky: This cast on my paw is so itchy! wolf chase: don't scratch it Rocky: Like scratching would work! My cast is too thick! wolf chase: maybe you need a full body cast to stop scratching hehe Rocky: hahaha! wolf chase: ill stay a night here with you Rocky: Okay! Goodnight Chase! wolf chase: (already asleep and snoring) Rocky: hehe! (Falls asleep) In the morning Wolf chase: (yawns) Rocky: (still snoring) Wolf chase: I wonder if it worked? Rocky: (opens his eyes) Hey Chase! How'd you sleep? Wolf chase: like if nobody was snoring (sarcastic) Rocky: I don't snore! Wolf chase: anyway snory how is your paw? Rocky: feels a lot better actually! Still have some pain though Wolf chase: thats good can you walk a bit? Or not yet? Rocky: I would give it a little more time! Wolf Chase ok Rocky: Can you take me to the cafeteria? I want food! Wolf chase: sure! (Puts him on a wheel chair an d takes him there) Rocky: Thanks buddy! Wolf chase : No problem its how I roll hehe! Rocky: hahaha! Anyways take me over to the spaghetti and meatballs! Oh and by the way, they are out of carrots. Wolf chase: I wonder why ? (Snacks on a carrot) Rocky: Why do you think? Wolf chase: I don't know they should really stock up more on carrots (eats another carrot) Rocky: You only seem to eat carrots here but not at home Wolf chase: They taste better here now what would you like to eat? Rocky: Meatballs! Wolf chase: Ok! (he grabs and serves rocky in a plate) Rocky: Thanks buddy! Let's eat! Wolf chase: I'm good I ate last night of a deer I hunted plus the carrots Rocky: Poor deer! Must have died from your bad breath! Wolf chase: nope I just used your uniform and cap and he died instantly Rocky: Ryder just washed it! Wolf chase: Not your other one and no wonder Ryder had to put a gas mask while he did it Rocky: Very funny! Wolf chase: He actually fainted with the gas mask for a sec anyway finish up Rocky: Finished! (has sauce all over his face) Wolf chase: You got a something on your face (licks his face) Rocky: Okay? I would've done that myself Wolf chase: I know I couldn't resist the meat ball sauce! Rocky: okay? Wolf chase: Want me to push you back to your room? Rocky: After some fresh air. Let's go for a walk! I mean stroll Wolf chase: Ok! (ok pushes him outside) Rocky: Do you like being a wolf? Wolf chase: Well .... it has some perks! Rocky: Like what? Wolf chase: w....oh look there is everypup there (pushes him there) Rocky: Everypup came to see me? Rubble: yes ! To see how you were doing Rocky: I'm doing fine.....can't walk again. Wolf chase: Don't worry Rocky i bet you'll be up and walking very soon Rocky: Sure....How is everypup? Rubble: good Marshall: grea..(trips on a Log) Im good! Rocky: Who wants to sign my cast? Rubble:I do! (He signs it) Rocky: Thanks! Rubble: No problem ! Ellie: Marshall,Rubble according to my data bases scheduled its bath time! Rocky: Oh.........I guess you guys are leaving... Rubble: Sorry Rocky see you later ! They both leave Wolf chase: where would you like to go now? Rocky: Bed I guess... Wolf chase: Ok and lets stop by the cafeteria I need to resupply ! Rocky: Oh brother! Wolf chase: What? They got a New supply of something that i like ! Rocky: Carrots? Wolf chase: No questions! (He pushes rocky quickly to the hospital cafeteria) Rocky: (rolls his eyes) Wolf chase: Were here! Rocky: I know! Wolf chase: (Grabs the tray of carrots) Ok let's to (Takes him to his room) Rocky: Enough with the carrots! Wolf chase: (Sarcastic) don't worry after this i'll change my diet to pups Rocky: Right..... Wolf chase: How is your paw? Rocky: Its feeling better! Wolf chase:Do you think you can walk? Rocky: I'll try (tries walking and only experiences a little pain) Wolf chase: Wow Rocky: This healed fast! Wolf chase: Yea lets go and show everypup and maybe it will get better enough to play Rocky: Sure! They both headed to the lookout Rocky: Hey guys! I'm all better! Rubble: that's a miracle! Zuma: Yeah! That healed fast! Marshall: Want to play ? Rocky: Of course! Marshall: (Grabs a tug toy) ready? Rocky: (grabs the other end) Ready! Marshall: (Pulls) Rubble helps Marshall, Chase helps rocky Rocky: (growls as he pulls his end) Wolf chase: (pulls) Marshall : (Keeps pulling) Rubble: (Pulls) Rocky: (pulls harder) Wolf chase: (Pulls harder) We can do it (Mumbles) Rocky: Yeah! (pulls until all the pups tumble over) Marshall: (gets up) im...ok i think Rubble: Rocky? Wolf chase: Rocky? are you ok? Rocky: Yeah, I'm fine! (notices the broken crystal) I think your crystal broke. Wolf chase: oh no....... Rocky: Sorry Chase! wolf chase: that was the only thing that i could use to transform back as a pup ..... Rocky: I didnt mean to! Wolf chase: its...ok besides it was worth it, to heal you Rocky: Thanks! wolf chase: I got an idea give me a minute also, ill be in your pup house for a second looking for something rocky Rocky: Ok? after hours or searching and making Wolf chase: i am back! Rocky: What did you take from my pup-house? Wolf chase: some old necklace chains i made the 2 broken half's into a necklaces Rocky: Awesome! Wolf chase: I want to give you this rocky (Hands him a half) Rocky: Really? Thanks! Wolf chase: No problem its what i can do (Puts his half on) Rocky: This necklace is so cool! Wolf chase: yea and if we put them together (Does so ) Chapter Three: The Transformation The necklace glows then stops glowing Rocky: That was weird Wolf chase:yea...? we better go to bed everypup Rocky: Yeah! It is pretty late. Goodnight! Wolf chase: and don't let your fleas bite Rocky: I don't have fleas! Wolf chase: that whats you think! (He goes to sleep) Rocky and the rest of the pups fall asleep. Next early morning chase woke up early morning chase: (Yawns) why am i so itch ...? ill go to katies then (Walks to katies) Katie: Hi Rocky! What brings you here? Chase: (Looks arround) Me? Katie: Of course you Rocky! Chase: (Thinks) She must of worked hard (Talks) ok can you give me a flea bath please ? Katie: Right away Rocky! Chase: Im chase... but thanks! Katie: Wow! You got a lot of fleas! Chase: how is that possible ? take me to a bath quick! Katie: When was the last time you had a bath? Chase: 2 days ago Katie: Seems more like a month or two! Chase: Ok? Katie: (puts Chase in the flea bath) Chase: Thanks i feel better Katie: No problem Rocky! Chase: im chase! Katie: Are you pretending to be Chase? Chase: I am chase! Katie: You must be delusional! See! (shows him his reflection the mirror and Rocky's body shows up as the reflection) Chase: .......oh my.... i ...need to go now! bye thanks katie! (Runs) Meanwhile with rocky Rocky: Hey Rubble! Wanna help me find some fetch balls to recycle? Rubble: No thanks chase and isn't rocky's job? Rocky: I am Rocky! Rubble: Sure..... u are... i think you need to lay off the carrots Rocky: I don't like carrots! I like meatballs! Rubble: Sure... and i hate digging and rocky loves bathe and skye is a fan of eagles Rocky: (Facepaws) I Really don't like carrots! Rubble: really? go check on a mirror you have some around your muzzle Rocky: (looks in the mirror) AHHHHH!!! Rubble: Aww you broke it well 7 years isn't that long of bad luck Rocky: haha very funny! Rubble: Well bye Wolfie! (Leaves) Rocky runs to go find chase Chase: Rocky? Rocky: Chase? Chase: (Munches on a carrot) Hi Rocky: Really? Chase: Hey you need carrots in your body and wow... im looking at my self Rocky: Why are you in my body Chase? Chase: I don't know why are you in my body ? Rocky: Because I woke up today and said " Wouldn't it be fun to swap bodies with my best friend?" How am I supposed to know? Chase: i think that's too obvious rocky it can't be .. (hears a stomach growl) Rocky: I was being sarcastic! And that was me! I'm kinda hungry! Chase: Well then go eat a deer its just on the forest Rocky: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not hurting an animal! Chase: Well you need meat to live in my body and to release all than energy Rocky: I want kibble! Chase: Ok, but it wont satisfy you you'll keep eating till you well my body gains 100 pounds and i don't want that Rocky: I'm willing to take that risk! Chase: no i took a bath for you now i don't want to be overweight! Rocky: I HATE baths! Chase: Well i did you a favor then now do one for me to please! Rocky: How's giving my body a bath a favor? Chase: Well now you don't have fleas and you don't need a bath Rocky: Whatever! Can you please get me some kibble? Chase: Fine,but ill eat carrots then ! (gets kibble) Rocky chews through a whole bag of kibble in a matter of minutes. chase: Still hungry? Rocky: (visualizes Chase as a giant cheeseburger) Yes I am giant cheeseburger! Chase: uh oh.... Rocky! Don't you dare! Rocky: (starts biting Chase's paw) Chase:hey its your paw your eating if you dare! Rocky: oh....sorry! Chase: Go eat a deer or ill hunt one with your body Rocky: Poor deer! I don't wanna hurt one! Chase: You'll get use to it its natural plus you are a wolf well in my body Rocky: Please! I need food! Chase: Fine.... but it will be harder with your body Rocky: Hurry before I eat you! Chase: I hope that was a joke since its your body (Goes to forest) A deer is spotted by Chase eating some grass a hundred yards away. Chase: (Hunts it) Chase starts feeling guilty as almost if Rocky's body regretted killing the deer Chase: ugh.....(Forces it) He drags the deer back to Rocky who was imagining Zuma was a hotdog. Chase: Got one (Mumbles) Rocky immediately pounces on the deer eating up every bit of it in a matter of minutes. At last, he felt full. Rocky: (burps) Thanks Chase! Chase: your welcome..... (Eats a carrot) Rocky: My body loves meatballs! Chase: Hey you made me gain pounds with that kibble! (Eats another carrot) Rocky: Your point is? Chapter Four: The Bet Chase: Wow.... lets hope tomorrow we switch back Rocky: Yeah! So what should we do in the meantime? Chase: Well the pups think we are each other want to make a bet? Rocky: Sure! Chase: i bet you cant last in my body and without the pups noticing that you aren't who you are in my body Rocky: You're on! And what do I get if, i mean, when I win? Chase: if you win and if we find out how to switch back and forth ill take every bath for you for the next year Rocky: Deal! Chase: What do i get if i win? Rocky: hmmm....I'm not sure Chase: if i win you will eat carrots and hunt for me for the next 6 months Rocky: No no no! I can't hurt a living creature! Chase: Ok then when you hunt you'll be in my body Rocky: (sighs) Whatever! Chase: Ok then le...(Collar beeps) Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout! Rocky and Chase: Ryder needs us! They all soon headed towards the elevator As usual, Marshall was last. Marshall: Here I come!! (trips and crashes into the pups) Phew, made it just in time. The pups laugh soon they all made it up Chase: Ready for action Ry...... Rocky: ahem! Rocky: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok? Anyway farmer umi called her cows got frightened and broken the fence Rocky: We gotta help! Ryder: Chase i need you to herd the cows in one place till the fence is fixed Rocky: uh..... Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rocky i need you to find supplies and to use some wood that can be reused to fix it Chase: Green means.....(Takes a second) Go! Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll! Rocky: (facepaws) (thinks) What did he think it was? "Green means Stop?" (howls with the rest of the PAW Patrol) They soon got to their veichles Chase: Wait how do you (he drives and breaks and keeps on spinning a bit) How do you work this thing ?! Rocky: (facepaws) Ryder: Come on chase let's go you to rocky Rocky: Rocky is having some trouble. Chase: (drives but breaks but finally drives) Ok lets go Ryder: Chase go ahead we need to get there fast with your sirens Rocky: (tries every button until he is able to use the sirens) chase: lets go chase don't be slow Rocky: I'm faster than you Rocky! Ryder: Pups don't fight we need to get there now Rocky: Okay Ryder! They finally arrived to farmer umi Ryder: Chase go round up the cows Rocky: You got it Ryder sir! (chases the cows) The cows get scared of rocky and runs Rocky: C'mon moo cows! Get back in the corral! They keep running away from him afraid of being eaten Rocky: (jumps in front of them) They evade him meanwhile Ryder: Rocky, can you repair the corral fence? Chase: Sure? i think so Ryder: Well, get to work Rocky Chase: (gulps) (tries barking for the screw to come out) come on! (keeps barking random till finally he called it out) yes! Now .... What to do next... Ryder: You've done this thousands of times. You should know what to do. Chase: I just need is a refresher... (grabs some wood from rocky's vehicle ) Ryder: good luck! I'm going to go check on Chase Chase: okay (uses a screwdriver as a hammer) Ryder: Hi Chase how is the cow herding? Rocky: Uhhh....good Ryder, Uhhh... Sir! Ryder: There isn't a single Cow on the fence Chase.... Rocky: Well they won't listen to me Ryder: You herded cows,sheep,bunnies before a ton of times Rocky: It's been a while. I'm a little out of practice. Ryder: I seen you heard deer for breakfast days ago Rocky: I....Uhhh.... Ryder: try again and your best Chase Rocky: I will sir! Ryder: good Rocky continues to try to corral the cows unsuccessfully. Chase: I think that's how the fence goes .... Rocky: Chase, you put the gate upside down. Chase: Oh....(pulls nails with claw) come on! Almost! ....yes! Now 9 more to go Ryder: what's wrong with you two today? Chase: N..nothing Ryder: okay...(looks at both of them suspiciously) Chase: finally! Done... Ryder: it's sideways now Chase: come on! (starts pulling its nails out again) Rocky looks over and laughs Cows knock over Rocky in fear Rocky: Oww! Chase: (laughs) After several hours they finally finish Rocky: Finally the cows listened! Chase: and the fence finished ...what time is it? Rocky: Hmmm......five minutes to midnight. Chase: oh.... This was the longest mission ever Rocky: you got that right! Chase: lets go home in exhausted Rocky: Okay! Rocky: Night Chase! Chase: night Rocky! Zuma: Rubble, why are they saying "Goodnight" to themselves? Rubble: Maybe they overworked too much? Zuma: pwobably. Later that night Chase wakes up to see Rocky missing from his pup-house Chase: rocky? Chase looks all around the Lookout but can't find Rocky. Chase: Rocky? Where are you? He sees a familiar looking wolf attack something in the woods. Chase: (approaches) Rocky? Rocky chews on the neck of a deer. Chase: oh my... Rocky: (snores) Chase: rocky wake up! Rocky: (wakes up) huh? What? Chase: hungry? Rocky: No. Why? Chase: you just killed and ate part of the deer Rocky: I did? (Notices the half-eaten deer by his paws) Eww!!! I'd rather eat carrots than deer! Chase: hey when your hungry as a wolf you ear deer Rocky: I don't care! I'm no killer! Chase: you just killed a deer and its the circle of life rocky Rocky: I'm so sorry deer! You just tasted so good! Chase: just finish the rest so you wouldn't waste any meat Rocky: fine! (Eats the rest) Chase: (eats a piece of deer meat as well) Rocky: my body doesn't eat deer! Chase: oops....well now it just did... Rocky: (sighs) Chase: you okay? Rocky: I guess. I just miss my body! Chase: me to... Although I did enjoyed being not a wolf just for a day Rocky: and I enjoyed being a wolf for a day! Chase: yea ....lets call this bet a draw and figure out how to switch back or else be stuck as this and get use to forever Rocky: Okay! Chase: lets go....to sl....zzz Rocky: (sighs and drags him to his pup-house before falling asleep) The next morning Chase: (yawns) Rocky: (zzz) Chase: rocky wake up.... Rocky: I didn't eat Chase! Huh? What? Chase: you were nibbling on me and also hey! Well you would of eaten me in your body so you would of eaten yourself Rocky: that would've been gross! Chase: well not really ....anyway lets eat then think to switch back Rocky: okay! Chase: (eats kibble) Rocky: (reluctantly eats leftover deer meat) Chase: okay so how did we first switched in the first place? Rocky: I have no idea! Chase: hmm well maybe when Marshall tripped you and broke my crystal while your paw was healed ....so...... Rocky: I see Chase: we just have to break your body's paw again and heal it again and then go from there Rocky: oh no you are not breaking my paw! It was already broken two times in this story series! Chase: I'm kidding and I know that and hmmm maybe if we put the crystals together....maybe.... Rocky: Let's try it! Chase: I don't see yours or mine.....i think we both lost it.... Rocky: uh-oh! Chase: lets retrace our steps Chapter Five: The End? Rocky: Where should we look first? Chase: Hmm… Well, we slept before going to Farmer....Yumi’s. Rocky: Hmm.... Chase: Let’s go check Farmer Yumi’s farm before we see Farmer Yumi and a cow switch bodies. Rocky: Rocky is on the case! Chase: Green means go already! Rocky: I use that catchphrase way too much! Chase: Yeah (he gets on his own police pup house and drives) Let’s go! Rocky: (gets in his recycling truck and follows Chase) Rubble and Marshall look at their friends confused. Marshall: Why is Chase driving Rocky's truck? Rubble: and Chase in Rocky's..... Maybe they are betting who can do each other’s jobs the best. Marshall: Next thing you know, Rocky will be eating carrots! Chase: (munches on a carrot) Rubble: You spoke too soon! Marshall: Those two are weird pups! Rubble: Yeah.... Soon they arrive at Farmer Yumi’s farm Rocky: Where do we look first? Ellie: Try where you herded the cows Rocky (in Chase’s pup tag) Rocky: Thanks! (searches by the field where the cows were) Chase: Wait.... Rocky: What? Chase: How did Ellie find out about us? Ellie: Chase is eating carrots! Chase: Oh..... Hehe and you probably heard us through our pup tags to.... Ellie: That too! Analysis of the other pups indicate that they think you two have gone crazy. Chase: Oh..... Wow Rocky: Let's hurry up and find the crystals! Chase: Yeah, before they send us to the "special" Hospital. Ellie: Cameras indicate that Rubble and Marshall told Ryder about you two and he is currently filling out mental hospital forms for each of you. Chase: What?! Let’s hurry Rocky, I don’t want to be in that forever! Farmer Yumi: Gotcha Chase! Rocky: Let go of me! I'm Rocky! Chase: What’s going on?! Farmer Yumi carries Rocky away kicking and screaming. Ellie: Farmer Yumi is taking Rocky to a mental hospital as requested by Ryder. Chase: What?! Rocky is thrown in a van and drives away. Chase: Hey! ....Be careful, that's my body you know! (Goes in Rocky’s vehicle and drives after him) He speeds after the truck but gets pulled over by the human cops. Chase: Grr.... (Pulls over) Cop: Do you know how fast you were going? Chase: But .....b....yes..... Cop: Then you know you were going 75 miles per hour in a 45 mile per hour zone! Chase: y...yea..... Cop: Put your paws behind your back! Chase: I cant without breaking them badly Cop: (handcuffs all his paws together and he is arrested. Chase: (Whimpers) Three weeks at the pound later: Chase: (Sighs) Officer: You are free to go! Chase: I am? Officer: You had a three week sentence! Chase: Okay...? (gets out) Ellie: Welcome back Chase! Chase: Hi Ellie ! (He heads to the Lookout) He sees everybody but Rocky hanging out outside. Chase: Where is r...Chase Ryder? Ryder: Still at the mental hospital but he has been getting crazier with each day. Chase: Oh.... how so ...? Ryder: He claims to be you. He talks to walls and he says voices are telling him to do bad things. Chase: Wow.... when will he be out...? Ryder: Hard to say. We've already begun a search for a new police pup. Chase:Oh....I’ll be back Ryder Ryder: Okay Rocky! Chase: (He goes to the forest) Wolf! Are you here! Wolf: Yes? Chase: Did you happen to find crystals in Farmer Yumi’s farm? Wolf: They aren't there. Chase: Okay but can you do me a favor please? Wolf: What? Chase: I want you to scare the new police pups in line until I get Rocky back please! I’ll hunt for your food for a month! Wolf: I'm not as mean as you think. Chase: Please! I don’t want to lose my job! Wolf: Fine.... Chase: Thank you! I’ll go try to find the crystal then help rocky escape and switch back and convince Ryder that…. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Parts Category:Collaboration Category:Howling/Vamp Pains